


arcanums

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [13]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Growth, Magic, Personal Growth, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Support, Wordcount: 100-500, arcanums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 25: GrowthHe had settled for a normal life, but then he had gotten a primal stone and was on his way to Xadia to end the war. And in the process, he became the first human to connect to an arcanum, making him a mage.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Kudos: 22





	arcanums

Once, he hadn’t been able to do magic.

Callum had just been an ordinary human wishing for a greater purpose in the world that to be a prince without any real talent for fighting, and gad always been fascinated by magic, even if the dark magic in the human kingdoms  _ had  _ bugged him to an extreme. Taking someone’s life force for magic seemed wrong.

So, he had settled for a normal life, but then he had gotten a primal stone and was on his way to Xadia to end the war. And in the process, he became the first human to connect to an arcanum, making him a mage.

A lot has happened since then, now, the young mage had also connected to the sun arcanum, and was now studying all he could to connect to the moon arcanum! When he did, he would be connected to three, which would put him halfway through his goal of mastering all six of them! He was living proof that humans too could use  _ real _ primal magic with just a little bit of extra work, and hoped that if he mastered all, that more humans would be willing to try.

He was sitting on the floor, thinking about all the things related to the moon and its power, and the feeling running through his veins when he had tried to cast moon spells with a primal stone. He tried to imagine it all, hoping to find a different understanding this time, but before he knew it, he felt someone ruffle the hair on his head.

He looked up and saw Rayla, she was giggling, giving him a smile.

“How’s it going, my loud mage?”

“Well, pretty good until you interrupted me. Thank you very much.”

“You know you like being interrupted by me of all people. Realized something new about the moon arcanum yet? It’s amazing how much you have grown Callum.”


End file.
